Stop!
by Author tanpa nama
Summary: Semua hanya kesalahan. Harusnya malam itu tidak terjadi. Mikasa membenci dirinya sendiri karena membuat Levi terkekang. Levi membenci dirinya sendiri karena dia yang membuat semua kesalahan ini. Jadi... siapa yang harus disalahkan? #4 Challage for 'Romance and Hurt/Comfort'


"Hentikan."

"Apa?"

"Hentikan semuanya. Berhentilah untuk mencintaiku."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kita berbeda. Aku cinta dia. Bukan kau."

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Aku mengelus perutku yang membuncit. Usia kandunganku saat ini menjelang 4 bulan, dan masa-masa seperti ini adalah hal yang paling aku benci. Kenapa? Karena dalam keadaan seperti ini aku sendiri. Aku tidak ditemani oleh suamiku. Rivaille Ackerman. Ketua polisi yang dingin, cuek, dan freak dalam kebersihan. Memang tidak seperti suami lain nya yang dengan mudah romantis saat berdua. Di saat seperti ini dia malah sibuk menangani kasus kejahatan yang mungkin akan melukai dirinya sendiri.<p>

Aku dan dia berbeda.

Kami tidak sama seperti pasangan lain nya.

Aku tersenyum kecut mengingatnya. Mataku beralih kearah jam yang terpasang di atas dinding pintu kamar kami. Hari sudah larut. Dan dia masih belum pulang. Meski akhirnya dia akan pulang ke esokkan harinya. Pulang ke rumah hanya sekedar mandi, dan mengganti pakaian, setelah itu pergi lagi—dan dari ke hari aku merasakan dirinya semakin jauh dariku.

Aku merasakan kalau aku memang tidak dianggap.

Tanganku kemudian kembali mengelus perutku. Tidak semudah yang diharapkan. Disaat aku menginginkan sesuatu, Rivaille tidak ada di sampingku. Dia sibuk dengan pekerjaan nya.

Aku benci itu.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Kau hamil?"<p>

"Levi... aku..."

"..."

"Aku minta maaf. Aku—aku tidak kuat untuk menggugurkan bayi ini."

"Berapa usianya?"

"Dua minggu."

"Kita akan menikah seminggu lagi.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Aku menghirup aroma teh yang sudah khas di indra penciumanku. Mataku menatap datar sekeliling. Dimana tumpukkan dokumen yang belum aku jamah bertumpuk seolah menggejekku. Aku kemudian menyeruput teh itu pelan. Merasakan pahit teh itu yang terasa di lidahku. Mataku melirik kearah lain. Dimana sebuah figura berdiri dengan indah di atas meja kerjaku.<p>

Itu foto kami berdua.

Aku dan dia.

Mikasa Ackerman.

Wanita yang telah menjadi istriku.

Aku mengambil figura itu. Menatapnya dalam-dalam. Di foto itu kami tidak terlihat bahagia. Kami tidak menampilkan ekspresi apapun. Kenapa? Karena kami tidak bahagia. Saat itu aku telah mencintai orang lain. Gadis yang berprofesi sebagai Profiler. Aku mencintainya. Bukan istriku. Petra Ral—itu namanya.

Aku kembali meletakkan figura itu ke tempatnya. Aku menarik nafas panjang. Menenangkan diriku sendiri atas gemuruh di dadaku. Aku cinta Petra, bukan Mikasa. Pekerjaan nya sebagai Profiler, bukan sebagai Detektif yang mahir akan beladiri.

Petra—bukan Mikasa.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Jangan dipaksakan. Kita—kita masih bisa membatalkan nya."<p>

"Dan kau mengurus anak itu sendiri?"

"Aku—aku masih bisa menggugurkan nya. Dia masih kecil."

"Meskipun begitu dia tetap darah dagingku."

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Aku menarik nafas panjang. Menatap foto buram dan tidak jelas yang tengah aku pegang. Senyumku terukir dengan lebar. Sementara dokter di depanku ikut tersenyum. Entah untuk beramah tamah atau ikut bahagia atas diriku. Dia dokter yang baru sama men-USGku. Memeriksa apa kelamin bayi yang tengah aku kandung saat ini.<p>

Perempuan.

Dia bilang perempuan.

Perempuan cantik dan manis yang nantinya akan mewarisi sifatku dan kemiripanku. Tapi—bagaimana dengan Ayahnya?

Senyumku luntur begitu saja. Ayahnya?

Aku bukan wanita bodoh yang tidak tau kalau pria itu sudah mencintai gadis lain. Aku tau, sangat tau. Aku pikir dia memang jauh karena pekerjaan nya yang sibuk. Aku pikir begitu. Tapi tidak—dia memang benar-benar mencintai wanita lain. Bukan lagi aku. Dia semata-mata menikahiku hanya karena tanggung jawab kepada anak yang berada di dalam kandunganku.

Aku wanita bodoh yang masih saja menerima hal ini meski tau hatinya terpaut pada yang lain.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Levi... aku—aku pikir kita tidak akan menikah. Aku ingin membatalkan nya."<p>

"Upacara pernikahan akan berjalan sekarang."

"Tapi hatimu terpaut pada yang lain!"

"Aku akan melupakan nya."

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ada perasaan sesak yang menggelantung di hatiku begitu mengingatnya. Kuatkah aku memilih jalan nya nanti? Menceraikan Mikasa setelah anak itu lahir dan pergi pada Petra meski tau wanita itu akan menolakku? Bukan maksudku untuk menelantarkan anak itu.<p>

Tidak.

Hanya saja keputusanku saat itu keliru. Antara bayiku dengan Petra. Harusnya saat itu aku benar-benar menusuk Mikasa menggunakan pisau. Harusnya. Karena entah bagaimana, aku—aku seperti terikat dengan bayi itu. Aku menyayanginya.

Aku mencintainya.

Mungkin itu frasa yang lebih tepat saat aku gunakan. Karena nyatanya, aku memang tidak tega untuk membunuhnya.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Levi..."<p>

"Hn?"

"Aku—aku ingin kita cerai."

"Apa?"

"Petra-san akan menikah dua bulan lagi."

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin kau mengejarnya."

"Idiot."

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Aku menghembuskan nafas panjang. Hal ini benar-benar akan sulit untukku. Melepaskan Rivaille yang selama 3 tahun ini selalu menemaniku. Entah saat dia melindungiku, atau yang lain nya. Aku benar-benar tidak sanggup untuk melepaskan nya. Aku—<p>

Aku terlalu lemah.

Meski bibirku berkali-kali menggumam bahwa dia harus mengejar Petra-san, nyatanya aku masih tidak rela. Hatiku sakit. Jiwaku remuk. Apalagi saat aku mengingat kalau saat ini aku tengah mengandung putranya. Menggugurkan nyapun, aku tidak tega. Tidak akan tega. Berkata kalau aku rela, itu hanyalah kedok belaka.

Aku masih Mikasa lemah yang selalu menangis saat malam ketika mengingat Ibu, dan Ayah yang meninggal akibat dibunuh. Aku masih Mikasa lemah yang selalu memeluk lututku dan menangis terisak saat aku terbangun di tempat yang gelap dan sepi—dan aku selalu menangis kala Levi ternyata tidak berada disisiku.

Dia pergi.

Meski aku yakin disana dia masih memikirkanku. Tapi dari sisi lainku. Jiwaku tersedu.

Mengingat bahwa di hatinya telah ada Petra-san yang menggantikan kehadiranku.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Mikasa."<p>

"Hmm?"

"Aku akan pulang larut akhir-akhir ini."

"... Ya."

"Jangan menungguku."

"... Ya."

"..."

"Levi."

"Hn?"

"Tetaplah mencintai kami."

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Aku meremas erat kertas berwarna putih bersih yang berada di tanganku. Lagi-lagi aku bimbang. Memikirkan bahwa keputusanku itu tepat atau tidak. Aku masih pria labil yang bodoh.<p>

Ya atau Tidak.

Semua berdengung di telingaku. Seolah mengejekku akan kebodohan yang aku jalani. Aku tidak tega. Aku tau. Tapi meskipun begiku, aku hanya menyayangi anak itu.

—Bukan ibunya.

_Hei, Levi—tebak. Aku baru saja ke rumah sakit, lho. Aku tadi mengecek bayi kita di USG—kau tau. Menurutmu, apa jenis kelamin bayi yang berada di dalam perutku? Lelaki atau Perempuan? Aku sudah menyiapkan namanya lho... Aku harap kau akan pulang malam ini. Aku sudah menyiapkan dinner untuk kita berdua._

Aku menutup kedua mataku. Desisan kecil berdengung dari sana. Seharusnya aku tidak melakukan hal menjijikan itu. Malam itu—seharusnya aku tidak menerima tawaran Mikasa yang mengantarku pulang ke Apartemen. Seharusnya saat itu aku pulang sendiri. Bukan malah menggerayangi tubuh wanita itu dengan tubuhku.

Aku mengambil nafas panjang memikirkan nya.

Seorang anak?

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hajime Isayama<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continue<strong>


End file.
